


You Have Been Given Dominion Over All That Exists

by Zimra



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Quest: Broken Circle, F/M, Hallucinations, normalized abuse and dehumanization of mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimra/pseuds/Zimra
Summary: Kinloch Hold has fallen, and demons know a man's innermost desires.





	You Have Been Given Dominion Over All That Exists

They were all dead now, all the others who had been dragged here with him. Cullen didn’t know where he was or how he had gotten there, surrounded by a wall of light so bright he could hardly bear to look at it, let alone through it at what lay beyond. He shut his eyes tight and buried his face in his gloved hands, concentrating on the sensation of his knees pressed painfully into the hard floor - no matter what magical tricks they played on him, the stones of the tower would remain, solid and unyielding.

He heard a rustling sound in front of him, like fabric on skin. _No,_ he told himself, biting his lip, _don’t look up. It isn’t real, it is only some new vision sent to torment you._

“Ser?” The voice was quiet, tentative, and all too familiar. He had heard that voice in his dreams, and occasionally in the waking world as well. Unable to resist, he lifted his head and opened his eyes. 

Cullen was sitting on his bed in the room that he had moved into after taking his vows, small but cozy and softly lit. He was obviously off-duty, in his stocking feet and dressed in comfortable old clothes, and his hands were clasped together as though he had been praying. And there was the rustling sound again, much closer this time. He looked up.

Heat rushed through him, and he froze, hands clenching together more tightly. A girl stood just inside the narrow door, staring at him. She wore an undyed cotton nightshirt of the sort given to all the apprentices; it hung a little crookedly on her shoulders, one side slipping down to reveal the gentle curve of her breast. Her brown hair framed her delicate face and brought out hints of copper in her dark eyes. He drew in a sharp breath - the Amell girl. An older apprentice, near his own age and ripe for Harrowing, so lovely he could scarce keep his eyes off her even when he had duties to attend to. 

“Ser Cullen? You summoned me here,” she said, lowering her gaze. Her voice was soft, but the tremor of fear running through it was unmistakable. The sound sent pleasant shivers through his body, and a sense of anticipation played about at the edges of his mind.

 _You did no such thing,_ a quiet voice in his head insisted. _Mages aren’t allowed in the Templar quarters, and you’re not the kind of man to break such a rule._

But what he said was, “Come here.”

The girl moved closer, still looking at the floor. She stopped beside the bed, and Cullen stood, stepping closer and nearly closing the space between them. Slowly he reached out and touched her face; the skin of her cheek was just as soft as he had imagined it would be, and he let his hand travel down farther, to her neck and collarbone and the top of her breast. She shuddered, but said nothing, and did not pull away.

Slowly, almost gently, he pushed her down onto the bed. She did not resist, but when she hit the mattress she rolled onto her side, facing away from him, and pulled her knees to her chest. Shaking his head, he sat down beside her, taking hold of her shoulder and pulling her flat onto her back. He moved over her, drawing her legs apart, pinning her shoulders to the bed with his hands.

Trapped, the mage looked up at him with wide dark eyes, fear creeping over her lovely face. “Please don’t,” she whispered. 

_This is wrong. You’re going to hurt her,_ said the whisper at the back of his mind. Cullen was breathing hard; his arms seemed to move without the aid of his mind, one hand bracing his body against the mattress, the other reaching down to undo his belt. Soon he was wearing nothing but his undershirt, the bare skin of his legs brushing against hers. Kneeling over her, he grasped the neck of her gown in both hands and pulled; the sturdy fabric came apart with impossible ease, tearing straight down the middle and leaving her exposed. The girl let out a small gasp of shock, then closed her eyes, hands clenching into fists beside her. 

Cullen ran his hands along her body, marveling at the softness of her skin under his rough palms. She would go to the Harrowing tomorrow, and he would be the one in charge of killing her if she failed. And she was so soft and timid - surely she would not have the strength to overcome a demon. This was his last chance to have her. 

_That’s not right,_ said the small voice again. _She passed her Harrowing weeks ago. You were there. Don’t you remember?_ But it was fainter than ever now, and the feeling of her under his hands flooded his mind with heat, sweeping everything else away. 

He could bear it no longer, and entered her in one swift thrust, perhaps more roughly than he had meant to. She gave a shocked cry and convulsed beneath him, her eyes screwed shut with pain. A heady mixture of pleasure and control washed over him, overwhelming the creeping hints of shame and guilt. There would be no more teasing from his fellow guards or mocking looks from the older apprentices, no more anxiety over what was proper and right. Other Templars in his position didn’t make fools of themselves by timidly trying to earn the regard of a lowly apprentice. They took what they wanted, and if they could do it, so could Cullen.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Chant of Light.
> 
> I wrote this a while ago and only just got around to posting it. I know it's kinda niche and weird, but I have a lot of strong feelings about the canonical realities of mage/templar power dynamics vs. how they're perceived by certain characters and parts of the fandom, and this fic was one of my outlets for those emotions.


End file.
